For The First Time
by diamondpearl876
Summary: For the first time in his life, Larry finds a chance to be useful to somebody.


Written for fanfic50. Prompt: Share.

I own nothing.

I saw another fic with Larry and Pearl at Heavenly Hall... but I couldn't find it. I hope this isn't the same idea that was used in the fic...

For The First Time

Larry Butz considered Pearl Fey's appearance at Heavenly Hall to be a blessing.

She had come looking depressed, and Larry had never seen her so down in the dumps before. He approached her, and in the beginning he couldn't get her to say a word, much to his surprise. Deciding that what others thought of him couldn't possibly get any worse, he explained to her numerous things that he had done wrong, how he just so happened to be the cause of every murder and even how two of his closest childhood friends believed he was nothing but an idiot... and as the outcome of that, they formed the losers' club together. Finally, Larry thought he had found someone that felt just like him, who was humiliated just as much as he was.

They both sat on Larry's bed inside Heavenly Hall, a small shack near Dusky Bridge that was hardly noticed by anyone.

"No one will come here, Pearl! Especially once they find out we're here, right?" Larry said cheerfully.

"That's right, Mr. Larry!"

"How many times do I have to tell everyone!? My name is Laurice! Laurice Deauxnim! Okay, Pearl?"

"Right... Sorry, Mr. Laurice."

"That's better. So, Pearl, why were you so sad earlier? You can tell me now!"

"I don't know, Mr. Laurice... I don't know if you could understand..." she said, shifting uncomfortably. Pearl looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her thumbs to avoid looking at Larry. Even though she knew it wasn't likely, she wished that he would eventually drop it.

"Aw, come on, Pearl! This is the losers' club! Share your losing experiences with the world!" he insisted, but Pearl still didn't seem ready to talk. He thought about it for a moment, then quickly added, "If you do, I'll paint a picture of you! I'm a great artist, I'll have you know. That's the only thing I'm good at."

Pearl looked up excitedly. A painting... of her! No one had ever offered to do such a thing for her before. "Really, Mr. Laurice? I would love that!"

"I thought you would." Larry stood up, and moved to the corner of the room. Pearl found his behavior odd as he looked as if he were trying to decide which materials to use for the painting, but all that was there was a paintbrush, some large pieces of paper, and a palette. After a few moments of hesitation, he collected his belongings and made his way over to the little girl again.

"I'll paint a pretty picture of you, Pearl, but you have to tell me first," Larry said firmly.

"Aw, fine..." she mumbled, the frown returning to her innocent face.

Larry was prepared to listen. He had waited a long time for someone like him, someone who was a burden on everyone else. Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright wouldn't be able to treat him like he was the only idiot who existed! And Pearl's explanation was going to be the start of it all.

"Well, Mr. Laurice... I l-lost my s-spiritual powers!" she confessed.

Spiritual... power? Larry hadn't been expecting this at all, but he still had hope. "Is that all, Pearl?"

"Yes, Mr. Laurice! I... I couldn't fulfill my mother's last wish...! I couldn't channel her!"

Larry completely ignored the fact that she looked as if she was about to start crying as his heart sank. He had patiently waited, had created a club just for them, and had offered to paint a picture of Pearl, all to hear that she was a loser because of some childish "spiritual power" fantasy? The painter could hardly believe it.

_So, I really am the world's biggest loser...! _he thought sadly._ No one knows what it's like! Not her, not anyone! No one thinks I'm useful or anything! No one wants me around, and--_

"What's wrong, Mr. Laurice!? Did I say something wrong? You look like you're going to cry!" the young brunette exclaimed as she wiped tears from her face.

Larry turned away, unsure of his next move. He figured that he couldn't just push her away; after all, she was the only one so far that expressed some sort of kindness towards him. Miles had made a fool of him not too long ago after just returning from another country, and Phoenix always looked at him as if he was wondering why he was hanging out with Larry. But her... she listened to him. She listened to every single word. A person she admired greatly had recently been murdered, and she was all worked up about this supposed spiritual power business... but she still heard him out. Thinking that it was his turn to finally be useful to someone, Larry turned to face Pearl once more and said, "No way! I'm sorry about that, Pearl. Really. But I know the picture will make you feel better. So... should I start painting?"


End file.
